


goodbye to yesterday

by thelarrieinyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Thats it just fluff, its their day off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelarrieinyou/pseuds/thelarrieinyou
Summary: Louis and Harry both have a rare day off, what better way to spend it than by being lazy?





	goodbye to yesterday

The sun creeps through the blinds, covering the room in a yellow glow. The old fan in the corner creeks going left to right, blowing cool air through the room. Louis’ eyes flutter open when the sunlight directly hits his face. He softly yawns, and realizes there’s something wet on his face; his own drool. That’s disgusting, and it’s all over Harry’s chest. Even more disgusting. He unwraps his arms from the boy’s stomach and wipes the drool from his chest, surprisingly he doesn’t wake up.  


Louis lifts himself up on his elbow and runs a hand through his hair. He looks at the clock that says it’s seven in the morning in blaring red and that is way too early. He yawns again, louder this time, and rolls over to lay on Harry’s body. Harry stirs from the weight and whines, a furrow settling between his brows. Louis lays his head on Harry’s chest and wraps his arms around the larger boy’s torso.  


“Louuu,” Harry sleepily drawls, “I’m tiiiiired”  


Louis looks up at Harry and sees a pout set on his face. The sunlight is hitting his face just right, his hair is tousled going everywhere, there are bags under his eyes, and his eyelashes fan over his cheeks. Louis tells Harry his favorite Harry is morning Harry, but “every Harry should be your favorite Harry, Lou.” He’s not wrong, he just likes morning Harry a little bit more. He looks pure, as if he was just kissed by angels themselves. He looks at ease, as if the world hasn’t touched him, and roughened him. He looks the most himself.  


He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t realize Harry opened his eyes. The younger boy is looking at him with a quirked brow, “What are you looking at?” he asks.  


“You’re beautiful, you know? Can I not appreciate art?” Louis asks softly.  


Harry rolls his eyes, but Louis can see the tinge of pink on his cheeks, he can’t be fooled. “Do we have anything to do today?”  


“Thankfully, no, we can stay in all day, do whatever we please.” Louis smiles.  


“Let’s sleep more.” Harry yawns, and closes his eyes, falling into a slumber easily.  


Louis closes his eyes and focuses on Harry’s breathing, soon falling asleep for the second time.

~

The next time Louis wakes up, there’s no drool on his face, and he’s cuddled up with a pillow. He looks over at the clock that reads ten in the morning. He stretches his limbs and prepares to burrow further in the comfort of his blankets when the smell of pancakes attacks his nose. He has a mental battle on whether he should get up or not but before he can come with an answer the sheets are being lifted and he has no time to prepare for the cold. He lays on his back and glares at Harry, who is staring at him with a dopey smile. His dimples are on full display and Louis knows his glare isn’t effective now.  


He pouts and says, “I was in the middle of sleeping.”  


“Sure. I made breakfast though, which is the most important meal of the day.” Harry looks down at Louis, still holding up the blanket, a smile still plastered on his face. “I won’t hesitate to pick you up and we both you know how much you hate that.”  


Louis groans, and slowly begins to rise. “Are you happy?” he deadpans.  


Harry lets go of the blankets and grabs Louis’ hand, pulling him out of bed. He walks a grumpy Louis to the kitchen, their hands interlocked the whole way. Once in the kitchen Harry lets go of his hand and Louis tries to hide his excitement. He feels like he hasn’t had a fully breakfast in years (it’s only been two weeks), his stomach grumbles from just looking at the food. On the round table there are stacks of pancakes, bacon, toast, eggs, and orange juice with specifically no pulp. Louis looks up at Harry who is scratching the back of his and blushing, “I got a little carried away,” he says bashfully.  


“It looks amazing love,” he places a wet kiss to Harry’s cheek, “let’s eat!”  


They sit on the slightly wobbly dining chairs and begin putting food on their plate. Louis cuts into a pancake and moans because of the fluffy piece of heaven in his mouth. Harry giggles and tells Louis to eat like a normal person. Over breakfast they talk about things from the dreams they had to what they plan to do the next day to Harry asking questions about conspiracies, “No Harry, dinosaurs did not help build the pyramids.” The apartment is silent apart from their loud laughter - or rather Harry’s honk laugh he only seems to do around Louis. Their gazes are locked on each other, their hands are interlocked above the table, Harry’s thumb slowly grazing over Louis’ knuckle, and their ankles are tangled under the table.  


The peace is interrupted when Harry’s phone rings in the bedroom, they both turn their heads in the direction of the sound. “I’ll just ignore it,” Harry shrugs, “let’s go back to bed.”  


“Oh, now you’re choosing to be lazy,” Louis says with fake surprise, even going as far to put a hand on his chest.  


“We can clean later, just wanna lay with you some more.”  


They leave the dishes on the table for later and walk to the bedroom. Louis jumps on the bed and pulls the blankets over his head so only his hair is sticking out. Harry climbs on the bed, gets under the blanket, and rubs Louis’ hair who mewls like a kitten. He wraps his arm around Louis’ waist and pulls him flush against his front, Louis sighs and just when he is about to drift off for the third time that day Harry softly whispers, “You’re the light of my life.”  


Louis languidly blinks and replies with a happy sigh, a small smile stretched on his face.  


“I want days like this everyday.”  


“We’ll live that someday when we’re old and wrinkly,” Louis says between a small yawn, “or rather when you're old and wrinkly. I'm still fresh.”  


Harry chuckles, and moves his hand to Louis’ hip, “You're older than me, so you're already there love.”  


Louis hums and Harry rubs Louis’ hip with his thumb.The sun peaks higher now,and the fan still slowly creaks. They try to fight sleep, but their eyes eventually close shut, their breaths even out, and they are lulled into a deep sleep.

~

It's two in the afternoon the next time they wake up. Much to Louis disgust they were covered in a light sheen of sweat from where they were connected and Louis immediately called for a shower. 

He did demand the shower, but didn't move and only groaned about getting up until Harry took pity on him and carried him to the shower. 

Now, shower fresh and dressed in his large white sweater (he stole from harry), and pink tube socks, Louis rummages through movies while Harry makes lunch. 

“What do you want to watch,” he yells to Harry 

“How about The Notebook,” Harry yells back a tilt in his voice 

“You cried before the movie started last time we tried to watch it.” 

Harry comes out of the kitchen, wiping a hand with his towel. He’s dressed in only boxers and an old Rolling Stones t-shirt. “I’ve toughened up since then,” he lifts his chin and pouts. 

“Suuure you've toughened up in a week,” Louis rolls his eyes and searches for The Notebook. 

When he finds it Harry disappears back into the kitchen to finish their lunches. Louis is turning on the T.V. when Harry wraps his arms around him from behind and places a soft kiss to Louis’ neck. Louis sinks back into Harry and closes his eyes. 

Only Harry could make something as mundane as turning on a TV into something sweet. “We have a movie to watch and food to eat Haz,” he reminds Harry softly. 

“I know, I know,” he let's go of Louis, who immediately misses his warmth, but doesn't mind because they'll be cuddling soon anyway. 

They both walk to the bright yellow couch, Louis sits on the left side and kicks his feet up and Harry sits on the right, lifting Louis’ feet and placing them on his lap. “What did you make for lunch love?” 

“Oh, i almost forgot about it honestly,” he carefully moved Louis’ feet, lifts himself up, and goes to the kitchen. He comes back with two bowls in his hand, when he reaches the couch he passes Louis a plate with a simple sandwich and chips on it. Louis thanks him and begins to eat. Before Harry sits down he presses play on the movie, and then goes back to the original position he had on the couch. 

The opening scene of The Notebook is playing and Louis can hear sniffling next to him, proving his point, so he jokingly says, “Your food is going to get soggy if you cry.”

Harry pinches his thigh and sniffles more. 

Once Louis is finished he puts his plate on the coffee table burrows further into the couch, grabbing the blanket draped across the back and laying it over him and Harry. Instead of paying attention to the movie, Louis watches Harry. He watches the way Harry mouths a long to every single word that comes out of Ryan Gosling’s mouth. He watches the way Harry’s eyelashes fan over his cheeks with every slow blink, and the way he’s unconsciously rubbing Louis’ shin over the blanket. It doesn’t matter what time of day it is, where they are, or how many fights they get into, it will always feel like Louis is falling in love with Harry all over again. 

Harry turns to Louis and smiles softly and points to the movie, silently asking him to watch. Louis rolls his eyes and pays attention to the movie again. 

~ 

When the movie finished Louis had to take a sobbing Harry in his arms and tell him over and over about how _"yes, they fell in love the best way and their love never ended."_ It took about thirty minutes to finally console the man, which is a record, it normally takes longer. 

They’re in the middle of watching Deadpool when Harry suddenly gets up and says, “I have to get something from the bedroom.” 

Louis asks if he should pause the movie and Harry just shakes his head. Louis slowly nods, confused and resumes watching the movie. He’s on the final fight scene of the movie when something pelts him on the face. He looks away from the screen and sees Harry standing away from the couch with a big grin on his face, holding two small nerf guns. 

“We haven’t pulled these out in a while,” Harry winks, passes Louis a nerf gun, some bullets and runs away. Louis is staring after him dumbfounded, until a nerf bullet hits him between the eyes and he runs into action, loading his gun, and lifting himself off of the couch to find his boyfriend. He looks behind the couch first, and asks in a sing-song voice, “Oh Harold, where could you possibly be,” when he doesn’t find him there. 

He hears shuffling in the kitchen and runs to the door, seeing his boyfriend trying, but failing to fit in the cabinet under the sink. He rushes to the front of the cabinet, an unimpressed look on his face and shoots Harry in the chest with the soft orange bullet . Harry is struggling to get out of the cabinet when Louis runs to their bedroom and hides under the bed. He sees Harry’s feet from under the bed, and holds in his laugh. 

“I wonder where Lou could be,” he asks no one, “could he beeee here?” He opens the closet door and rummages through their clothes and once he finds no one in there he hops on the bed. He loudly sing-songs, “Louuu where are youuuu,” and giggles, “that rhymed.” Louis feels him get off of the bed and before he knows it there are hands on his ankles dragging him from under the bed. 

Louis lets out a loud surprised laugh and kicks his legs, when he is fully from under the bed, Harry shoots him with the orange bullets three times on his stomach, to which Louis screams for mercy. They’re both laughing so hard, tears fall out of their eyes. Harry wipes his eyes and drops to straddles Louis’ waist, he leans in to look into Louis’ eyes and fondly says, “God, I love you.” He kisses Louis’ cheek repeatedly, Louis is grinning so hard his cheeks begin to hurt. 

“I’m glad, would be kind of awkward if you didn’t,” he laughs. Harry rolls his eyes and goes to pick his gun up again, Louis notices and chuckles, “Alright, fine, I love you too I guess.” 

Harry has a smug smile on his face and proceeds to press a short kiss to Louis’ lips. “Today was the best day we’ve ever had, wasn’t it?” Louis asks. 

“It was, it felt good to forget about everything for once.” 

Louis groans, “It won’t be like this tomorrow, so much work to do.” 

Harry shushes him by pressing another kiss to his lips, “Let’s just focus on the now.”  
Louis smiles and lets out a quiet sigh, “I love you forever.” 

“I love you forever and always,” Harry replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm just posting this because I've never posted a fic before and stuff so like hey. I'm not making a post for this fic, but my tumblr is [here](http://booghosts.tumblr.com/). Thank you if you read this!


End file.
